


RQ-2019: Sounds Of The Abyss

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [24]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by abyss_13
Series: Requests [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Data spread across the Omni Void, entering into the Anti-Void of each Multiverse, making each dweller of that place aware of the new laws of their realms. 

And informing them all of something of great importance. 

The mad rush had begun. 

The ERROR of this multiverse sat silently in the Outer Tale he was most fond of, watching the stars above. 

As far as he knew, his multiverse had never been used by the Voice of this Omni Void and most likely never be used. That did not matter, he was still apart of it since he had to make up the numbers when the other ERRORs spoke of the large number of Multiverses there was. It had to be true. 

Just a background multiverse, a background character, never to be in the limelight. 

The ERROR was not sad about this, in fact, he was grateful. Error only had to do his job and not worry about anything else... apart from his hobbies. 

However, he was very curious. 

In this multiverse, he and Ink fought all the time. The SOULless wonder was a pain to deal with and now that he had 'friends' to play with, he was worse than before. 

Error was even thinking of reaching out to Nightmare but he knew that the dark creature hated him; he would be attacked before he even got his first word out. 

The ERROR's curiosity spikes up again... what was the other side like? The next Multiverse?

From the Data that filed out, Multiverses were a good distance away and it was normally over VIRUSES that could break through and make tunnels connecting them... yet, from 'tales' he had heard a couple of ERRORs had done this too. 

ERRORs can without the force of the Void that wrapped around their Multiverse like a tiny bubble drifting in the vast ocean. 

Standing up the ERROR opens a portal just below him, hiding the stars from view with the great blackness. The eyes of the abyss had begun to stare back. 

Error gritted his teeth. 

With the Anti-Void it was the Voices but with the Void, it was the Eyes. 

Error took a breath deeply; closing his orbits tightly and then on opening them, got a determined look in his eyelights. 

Glancing around he realizes he did not really have anything keeping him here if anything did happen to him; the Data notified all ERRORs that if anything did happen and for whatever reason, they died and did not get RESPAWN, another ERROR would take their place. 

"*no one would miss me. i'm sure." Error utters aloud and then taking one step forward, he let himself drop into the endless Void. 

**'**

**''**

**'''**

**''''**

**'''''**

**''''''**

**'''''''**

**''''''''**

**'''''''''**

**''''''''''**

**'''''''''**

**''''''''**

**'''''''**

**''''''**

**'''''**

**''''**

**'''**

**''**

**'**


	2. Chapter 2

The ERROR blinks awake. 

Then stares up at the reddish sky above. 

The smell of foliage filled his sense, the rich smelt of grass, wood, damp and earth. 

There were also flowers close by. 

Error loved flowers.

He was partially blind and mostly deaf due to his static, and his sense of touch was painful most of the time, he had lost most of his taste buds and only got enjoyment out of limited food... but his sense of smell was fine. In fact, since all his other senses were out of order, his sense of smell was highlighted. 

Turning to his left he sees a leaf right next to his skull, it had little dewdrop on it. Blinking he rose up and gazes around at his blurred surroundings. 

Everything was greens, browns and greys. 

Then he sees a blob pink and raises himself up and numbly wanders over to it. 

It was a huge rosebud not yet in bloom but letting out a lovely smell- normally flowers let out more smell when close to death. 

Bending down he takes in a deep breath, inhaling the smelt. 

There was a slight gasp from the rosebud that made him jump back. 

Error quickly fills his eyelights with more magic trying to clear up some of the glitches there; this failed so he blocked his sight and switched to his other sight, the one were he sees nothing but code.

Suddenly all the blurs began black and green numbers wrapped around their forms. They showed what they were if they were solid, liquid or gas, the colours by #00011s and so fore. 

The ERROR blinks.

A living SOUL!

There was a SOUL in front of him. 

Changing his sight back, he reaches up and groans as he grabs the strings that had formed with his other sight. It was painful, he takes a handful and rips it downward. 

Error did this again and again until he had gotten all the string of code out. The bundling them up he shoves them into his pocket. 

Quickly he takes out his glasses and blinks at this SOUL and was shocked at what he found. 

It was Ink!

...Error gazes at him up and down. 

Ink was sitting in the now opened rosebud... and he was tiny. About the same height as his puppets, so about eight inches, but not as thick, having smooth slender bones and sparked with colour. The four transparent wings coming from his back also had different bits of colour pulsing through it.

'*ink is tiny. and ink has a soul. ' Error's mind told him softly, 'don't crash. don't crash!' 

_ERROR.exe has stopped working._


	3. Chapter 3

Error blinks. 

Then gazes to his left, he felt a little bit of wind from his right, to turns to look to his right, then felt the small wind from his left. 

Frowning deeply he quickly looks to his left, there was nothing each time. Looking all around he fails to see the tiny Ink even with his glasses on. 

Turning back to the rose he smiles at it. 

Reaching down he carefully runs the back of his index finger over it, enjoying the feel. There were certain things he liked to touch, flower petals, mud baths and wool were a few. 

Something touches the back of his skull and he jumps and spins around, glitching like mad. 

There was nothing. 

With a huff, he raises his hand and gives a downwards swipe and a window appears, then swipes right just below it and a keyboard appears- one only he could see. The ERROR quickly starts tapping away, his fingers dancing over the keys, checking the settings, the codes and the balance of his neighbouring Multiverse...

Error blinks and frowns deeply. 

This Multiverse only had one universe. 

Just one!

Can it even be called a Multiverse if this was the sole one here? 

Tapping away Error learns more and more in a matter of seconds, in fact, he remembers hearing about these Multiverses. 

Every universe known to the Voice was here. Classic, Swap, Dance, Fell, everyone! And they all co-exist together in this world. They seemed to be humans yet no Frisks or Charas, and all the monsters from the different universes of his realm were hybrids of some kind. 

Error grins boldly as he finds the file on Ink. 

Ink was a fairy!

Error laughs out loud, causing him to be aware of something above his skull. 

He stops and starts tapping once more, searching for his counterpart... and found him. 

There was no ERROR only a Geno. 

Who was a ghoul and lived in a distant land from where he currently was. 

In fact, there might never be a need for an ERROR in this place. 

Error grins, the worst-case scenario would have been his other self coming to kick him from the Multiverse. This place had higher up creatures but he could not find any laws that actually stopped him from staying. 

Error raises his left hand up slightly, going as if he was about to type again, instead, lightning-fast, his hand went out and grabs whatever was sitting upon his skull. 

Catching it he brings his hand back down and blinks. 

It was the fairy Ink. 

"*well hello." Error lets out a glitching purr, he raises his right hand and with his finger carefully pokes the tiny skeleton's cheeks.

This Ink looked so frightened that it pleased him greatly. It was true fear and not a fake one. 

"*ink." Error says with a bold grin, causing the skeleton fairy to pause and stare at him in surprise, "so small and helpless." 

Ink frowns but it came out like a pout. 

"*heh haha. i'm going to enjoy toying with ya." Error told him with glee and then raises a brow when this Ink opens his jaws wide, turns his skull and bite down on his finger, "that's so cute! ya think ya can hurt me!"

Ink looks worried now, tears filled his sockets and he did not let go, just shut his sockets and stayed in place. 

"*haha. look at that. is this really all ya got?" Error questions as he studies the little creature, he frowns when he sees that he was crushing the wings and they were losing colour.

Error opens his hand a little bit making the fairy open his sockets and two question marks shone out. Slowly the creature widens his jaws and took his fangs out of the damaged finger, then licks it. 

"*what this? feeling bad? didn't know a creature like ya could feel bad." Error continues on staring at him, then brings him up so he was in level with his face. 

Error sees that the Ink had turned his skull away looking hurt by those words. 

And now he felt a little bad. 

Error knew and understood that this was not his Ink, even if he messed with him it would not change that. 

Error opens his hand a bit more, this Ink was completely naked and was showing off his bones with their markings; he had even had a proper chance to study Ink's bones but always wanted to.

With his damaged finger Error began traces the markings on his ribs, staring at them intently, even when the small skeleton starts wiggling and making funny noises he did not stop. 

Error lifts his finger, the tosses Ink into the air, flipping him over making him cry out, so he was lying face down in his hand. 

Error studies those wings now. 

They came out from between Ink's shoulder blades and spine and that the lowers one, from his lower spine. 

"*...actually kind of pretty." Error mumbles aloud, he then touches the wings causing Ink to make a strange noise; the wings felt like flower petals, the softest he had ever felt.

A sob was heard. 

Error almost crashed at the sound, flipping him over and taking him both hands so that he held him under the arms, he sees Ink's crying face. ... looking angry. 

"*huh? i thought i hurt ya for a moment." Error told him with a frown, "don't cry. why are ya crying? i don't know anything about fairies. so what did i do wrong?"

Ink seemed stunned at his words, then looks to him, tilting his skull. 

"*You don't know anything about fairies?" Ink told him glaring suddenly, "But do you often go around manhandling creatures! By touching them without their consent?!"

The made Error pause. 

He really did not like being touched himself and would scream at any who did so, yet he did not every care for anyone else so did whatever he wanted. 

Of course... if it had been anyone else other than Ink, he would not have touched them at all.

"*huh? never thought about it." Error admitted with a grin, "but only 'cause it's ya."

"*That doesn't make any sense!" Ink told him in angry, closing his sockets, on opening them they were red, "Look! Just leave! Get out of my forest and never come back!"

"*...words i never thought i'd hear from ya." Error says with a bold grin, making the small Ink confused.

"*Are you going to free me?" Ink asks him sharply, looking ready to bite him again, "Or are you a hunter?" 

"*hunter?" Error questions with a frown, then shaking his skull drops Ink. 

Ink let out a little cry but manages to catch him and fly up socket level wit him, glaring darkly at him. 

With a flash of light, he was gone, making Error blink. The flash of light might have hurt his eyelights, if he was not half-blind, to begin with. 

Glancing around he tries to see where the little Ink had vanished to but really was nowhere. 

With a shrug, the ERROR decides to check this world out before returning home.


	4. Chapter 4

There were 'normal' fairies too. 

Ones that looked more human. 

And then there was anything in between, goat fairies, fist fairies and so fore. 

They had flown above his skull a few times, calling out to him, daring him to catch them. But he was no longer interested. So he left the forest and made his way to the first town, which was a human town. 

At first, he thought this was going to be a world were humans and monsters was at odds with each other. But certain monsters had dealings with humans, even if there was underlining tension. 

Error spent a couple of months just wandering around the landscape, finding monsters that were not classed as monsters that humans formed alliances with. 

Humans and other creatures, like elves, trolls, skeletons and the such like, became things known as Adventurers- these basically went around bullying other creatures. 

Error now wanders through the streets of a large human city, yet there were many different kinds walking around too. 

The market stalls were set up either side of the main street and the crowds walked down the middle- the ERROR kept close to the buildings, behind the stalls and away from the crowds, he would most likely kill anyone if they brushed against him. 

Suddenly he felt something... he was not sure what it was, so he moves quickly towards that feeling. 

Error came to be in a town square of sorts, there were stalls all along the inner side and a few going around a large fountain; these ones were a little larger than most since they had move space in front of them. 

Carefully moving towards one of the market stalls, he notices varies creatures up for sale... it was a slave stall. 

Moving as close as the ERROR sees it. 

A golden cage and inside the fairy Ink he had seen all those months ago. 

For whatever reason, Ink's skull lifts up and their eyelights met. 

"Oh? Are you interested in this fairy?" Came the slave trader next to him. 

The ERROR saw red. 

"*the hell. are. you. doing. to. my. ink!" Error screams out enraged, his sockets filled with ERROR signs, so he reaches for his glasses, places them upon his skull and he grabs his strings pulling out of his orbits.

Lifting his arms up and outwards the strings went in every direction, going from creature to creature encasing their SOULs. 

With his strings, he could now 'see' everything and through the eyes of his many puppets that connected to tiny windows in his right sockets, he could actually see a lot better than with his own sight, depending on who he caught. 

"*now my puppet." Error growls at the slave trader, "free my counterpart."

The Destroyer actually did not need to say anything to him, he was completely under his control. Wiggling his fingers he sent the slave trader over to the golden cage and freed the fairy, handing him over to Error. 

Error was seeing through the eyes of the trader, so only could see the back of Ink's skull, he had no idea what kind of expression he was making. 

Curling his hands carefully around his little counterpart, he starts moving away, until he hears Ink's voice speak up. 

"*What about the others?!" Ink cries out and he blinks at these words. 

"*others?" Error questions stopping, he leans down narrowing his orbits trying to see with his own failing sight. 

Error felt a hand on his cheek and blinks as Ink's tearful orbits came into view, he then points over to the other cages, where other creatures were still captured. 

Error huffs out angrily, then snaps, "*i only saved ya 'cause ya my other half!" 

"*'Other half'?" Ink questions almost in a whisper, then shaking his skull, "Please! As my other half! You must save my family!"

"*'family'?" Error utters out narrowings his orbits, he notices other fairies as the ERROR signs cleared but saw no skeleton fairies, "fine. whatever!"

Error wiggles his finger with Ink in his hands and the puppets around him began to move all opening cages or undoing chains. Through the furthest puppets, he sees the guards of the city coming. 

"*time to go." Error snaps as he uses them to fight against the well-armed guards, they not understanding that these were normal citizens, starts attacking. 

Error moves through his puppets, the former slaves following closely behind him, making him growl. 

The ERROR glances down at Ink, who had made himself comfortable across both hands, watching him the whole time. Remembering the lovely feeling of when he first met him, Error moves a couple of fingers and run them over the lower wings, making Ink jump and fly up. 

Pouting at him, Ink flew over to his right shoulder and stands on it while placing one hand on his skull to steady himself as Error moves. 

Error knew that this was not his Ink, however, he saw it as an insult for anyone other than himself ill-treat him. 

'*not my ink. not my counterpart.' Error thinks as he hurries through the streets, making his puppets knock creatures well in front of him out of the way. 

Suddenly many of his puppets collapse and he blinks. Their legs had been cut and they could no longer walk. So he abandons these ones and continues on, more collapse in the same matter. 

Then he noticed someone. A knight. Seemingly off duty, since he did not have the standard armour, having only a tunic in the royal colours of yellow and purple, and with the royal seal on the front. 

Error growls. 

"*What is the matter my Mate?" Ink calls to him, making Error shiver at the title he had just been given. 

"*what?" Error says in shock looks towards him, he could see a lot better now and he sees Ink titling his skull with question marks in his sockets.

"*What is the matter? Why are we stopped?" Ink says in a concerned tone, he gazes at those behind them, "We have to hurry."

"*there a knight in front. they are knocking down my puppets." Error quickly explains, planning to deal with the 'mate' issue later. 

Suddenly the puppets in front of him all drop and he frees them from his string and glares at the knight who was eyeing up the small band of 'slaves' behind him. 

"*ink. fly away." Error told him growling at darkly, he steps forward, then pauses, "why are ya still here."

"*We fight as one!" Ink declares glaring at the knight in front of them. 

"*heh. that's cute." Error told him with a snicker, then he raises a hand and grabs him bringing him in front of him to stare at and making the fairy gasp when he touches his wings once more, "ya naked. again. here."

Error rips his own scarf and wraps it around him. 

Ink touches it lightly and then looks to him with a small smile. 

"*go." Error said and threw the fairy into the air as hard as he could, then rushed at the knight of seemed to be some honoured bound fool who was waiting for him to finish saying goodbye. 

The knight had not thought Error would make a mad dash at him and barely got his sword up in time. 

"*tch. damn plot armour!" Error hisses as he realizes that this was not his story and being the 'bad guy' he would most likely lose this fight, turning to the slaves who stood there, all not knowing if they should help him or run, "run ya morons!" 

Suddenly something lands upon his skull and he blinks in confuse, then he felt his power level raise as light of many colours surrounds him. 

'*a buff?' Error thinks as he grins insanely, his already high power level rose and he strikes at the knight forcing him backwards, then summons many red bones. 

The ERROR gives the knight one last wicked smiles and sends them at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Error sighs heavily as he rests in the tall tree. 

It had been a real battle getting out of the city, he had to dart in and out of places and sometimes they came across other buildings that housed slaves. 

Ink had quickly asked him to free the slaves, to which he did. 

Four days. 

That was how long it took.

Along with a small army of broken slaves moving behind him. Some were stronger than others, some seemed to have lost the will to move and had been carried by others. 

It took a further five days to find this place to settle down... three of those days he had been at the rear of the group, fighting off the guards, soldiers and knights of that place. 

Thankfully they had found this place and lost themselves in it, the creatures that were forest-based quickly found enough food to fed the gathered slaves. 

They had been hiding here for three days. 

During that time the fairy rarely left his side... 

The fairy Ink was currently curled against his chest... he was not sure if he was asleep or not. 

Error gazes up at the night's sky through the leaves of the tree, there were three moons in this place, one of them was home to creatures and that was where Outer Tale copies lived. 

He had yet to visit it. 

"*so beautiful." Error says to the moons with a small smile.

"*Yeah. I think so too." Came a small voice, glancing down he sees that Ink was awake and looking right at him, "I love you Mate." 

"*i already explained to ya. i made a mistake. ya ain't my ink." Error snaps at him with no angry behind it, "and we can't be mates. ya really can't be serious."

"*I'm seriously in love with you." Ink told him raising up and flying in front of him, making it look like he was just hovering in place the way the wings worked, "I may have thought it was proper after you called me counterpart. But it was after that! The way you treated me. The way you treated the other slave. Even when you kept saying you were going to leave them behind. You never did."

The ERROR grumbles and turns away, making Ink follow his skull around to stare into his sockets once more. 

"*Error, my love. My mate. I have fallen deeply and utter in love with you." Ink declares holding his hands over his chest, the blue piece of scarf was now a neat little dress, it was wrapped around his neck and had no back to it, joining up at his lower back, just below his wings. 

"*i don't get how..." Error admits to him grimly, "is there another reason."

"*I love how you cuddle me at night. The way you keep checking if I'm warm enough." Ink told him smiling brightly, holding his arms out to him, "I love how you glitch when I touch you. I love the way you gently touch my wings... I even love the way you toss me around like a rag doll sometimes. I love your voice. Your smile. Your frown. Your laughter. Your hiss. Everything that makes you _you_. And really. Should there be a reason? What reasons are there for a creature to fall in love?"

Error was bright cheeks at this.

"*...er... i don't know what to say to that..." Error told him softly, looking down to his lap, "...thanks..."

Ink flies over to him and hugs his skull happily, then moves back.

"*Error. You mentioned you'll be staying here for a while right?" Ink questions him softly and when the glitch's nods, he smiles brightly and claps his hands together, "Then. Why can't we be mates while you're here?"

Error blinks at this strange request. 

"*...mates while i'm here...?" Error utters out and looks back at the sky, he really did not know just how long he was planning to stay for... so far, he lived this world far better than his home one, "...ya know what. alright."

"*Really?!" Ink cries out clearly overjoyed by his choice.

"*really." Error confirms with a sweet smile then was startled when Ink suddenly started crying loudly, "what's wrong mate?!" the fairy pauses and then cries loudly, bringing his hands up and tries to wipes his own tears away.

Error reaches for his small mate and pulls him close without actually stopping his flight, just letting his hands rest on the back of his legs; Ink leans forward and places his frontal bone against Error's. 

"*I'm just so happy! Ever since I realized just how much you mean to me," Ink sobs loudly, "I wanted to be with you." he held Error's skull and places a gentle kiss, "I-I just so happy you agreed to be mine! Even for a little while."

Error closes his orbits and taking hold of those legs tightly, he lightly drags the fairy downward and made him settle into his hands, then kisses him softly upon his skull. 

Ink gives him a tearful smile, joy radiated from his sockets. 

And Error could not help but think he had done the right thing. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been many years since Error had freed the slaves and became mates with the fairy Ink, who he now called Faink... And Faink called him Err. 

Error joined the Dark King, becoming one of the 'Last Boss' in the castle. All those who he had freed had become his soldiers, all willing to give their lives for him who saved him and a future for their offspring where slavey was not common practice since they understood it would not completely vanish from the world. 

The tension between human and monster had reached a boiling point. 

And now humans were allies with only elves, dwarves and other humanoid creatures. They declared war on all 'monsters', meaning skeletons too. 

Error actually fought so hard that he powered up becoming a going from a 'Higher Skeleton' to a 'Skeleton Lord'. 

Faink levelled up enough to become a 'Great Fairy'. He no longer was eight inches tall, his skull now came to the top of Error's hips and now had six wings instead of four.

Error loved to watch new Adventures set off and loved to watch them grow and bond with their friends and allies. It was like some a drama with some of them. 

One time Error wanted to join a certain group he enjoyed watching, so he disguised himself as a female human and went to them. 

Actually, he had changed his gender to fit the skin... it was the first time he had ever done this... that he could remember, and was a little disappointed that his breast was so small... he could barely tell the difference between his male and female form. 

Thus Error travelled with the Heroes and their group as their archer.

One of the main characters fell for him, a male wizard. However, a female witch was already in love with this wizard and it caused a little bit of drama in the camp, which Error loved. 

Error would travel with them by day and then hide away in her tent at night, turning to her castle home, keeping a window open so she knew when to hurry back should anything happen.

Then the drama increased when the swordman, the male main character, fell into love with the witch and the female healer was in love with him. 

Error was watching and waiting for everything to unfold, unaware that her mate had learnt everything she was doing and decided to play along too. 

As a Great Fairy, his skill set had vastly increased- called 'Fae Glamour'.

Faink came into the group as a second elf wizard, naming himself 'Lniaf'... and became a great asset to them. 

And slowly... Error, called 'Aurora', fell for Lniaf and then slept a few nights agonizing over this fact. 

Error went to Faink and explained herself, saying that she while she was in love with him, she had also fallen for another. 

Faink asked Error what she would do. 

Error told him that she was going to kill Lniaf which pleased him and sadden him. 

True to her word Aurora tries to kill Lniaf during a battle. 

Something went wrong and now everyone knew what she tried to do and had no choice but run. 

She came to a cliffside and stood there as her former friends all rushed over, looking angry and hurt at this betrayal. 

Aurora smiles sweetly at them and turning she fell herself over the cliff, playtime was over it was time to end the game-

Faink caught him in midland. 

One, Aurora had been surprised that her mate was there. Because while she explained she was in love with another, she had not told him anything about the band of Heroes she was playing with. 

Two, how did such a tiny being have enough to lift them both into the air with those thin-looking wings?

Faink had flown them up high into the sky, overlooking the Heroes and announced that he was actually one of the General of the Dark King. 

Lowering them to the ground a surprised Boss Battle happened and Aurora stood there stunned for the first stage. 

Upon getting hurt, Error stepped in, shedding off the human skin and announcing who he was, shocking them greatly for yet another time. 

A double team of Boss Monsters. 

Error and Faink moved gracefully as one, defending the group and killing them. 

It was then Faink revealed all to her, making Error pout. 

And then Faink mentioned the fast that Error could brew now that she was in female form...

Error blinks, her mind spinning around as he thinks deeply over the past years... she was thinking of home lately, wondering how long she could actually stay here for before the balance crumbles her Multiverse. 

"*How is my lovely mate doing this fine morning?" Faink's voice came from next to her, turning in bed, Error see the mental midget smiling brightly. 

"*my key's gonna break any day now." Error told him with a heavy sigh, then roll back over closing her orbits.

"*Err, you appeared to be in deep thought moment ago." Faink said leaning an arm over and looking at her from behind, "What's on your mind?"

"*home." Error admits grimly never opening her orbits, "was wondering just how long i could really stay here for. thinking about the events that lead us here..."

"*Err... I'm sure love will find away." Faink told her kindly, leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek, "And with all the love I hold for you. I will surely stay by your side."

Error opens her orbits smiling happily, turning she kisses him deeply. 

Suddenly that was a thumping at their chamber door and the pair quickly sat up, staring hard. There they leapt up and finding their clothes rushed over to answer. 

"Forgive me my Generals!" A dog monster said to them as soon as the doors opened, "However, there is an intruder, making their way fast through the final Dungeon!"

"*What?!" Faink cries out in shock, "How? There are eight dungeons before the last! How did they get there without no one noticing them before?!"

The dog soldier bow low, "No one knows sir! Also! They are not human nor human allies."

"*then what are they?" Error questions sharply, adjusting her glasses, frowning deeply. 

"A skeleton! A small one. It seems because of their appearance, the Bosses thought it was Sir Faink!" The dog soldier continues on looking worried, then adds, "They have a similar appearance to Sir Faink."

"*We'll be down soon." Faink says stepping back and slamming the door, turning to his mate, "Err. Could this be the Ink from your realm? Your counterpart."

"*maybe..." Error admits feeling stunned, "there's a chance he could have some for me."

Silence befell upon them. 

Faink explained that 'counterpart' could translate as 'mate'. And Error referred Ink his counterpart in the 'balance' sense. He had to explain everything up to his mate for him to understand it was a mistranslation. 

Now Error was worried that she has to go back now. The mega-glitch had really hoped that she could stay with Faink and raise their offspring together, maybe even watch either the downfall of humans and their broken way of thinking or peace between humans and monsters. 

Error really wanted to see how the story ended and because there was no RESETs and no timeline splits, it would be the only ending to this Multiverse. 

"*My Mate." Faink says holding out a hand for her to take, "Let's talk to him."

Error nods her skulls, then opening a glitching portal walks into the battle stage for Faink and Error' Boss Battle. 

There the pair wait. 

And it did not last long. 

Ink rushes through the archways, grinning boldly, spinning his giant paintbrush and places it on his back. Then he seemed to notice the pair standing there and hurries over. 

Ink's grin fades when he looks up to Error and then down to the smaller version of himself. 

"*Hi Error! This is where you've been hiding all this time!" Ink says loudly, his smile returning, his hand began to play with the paints in front of his chest, something Error noticed he does whenever he was upset or worried about something. 

"*tch. quit disturbing me while i'm on vacation!" Error snaps out at him, because of how glitchy her voice was, it did not matter if the ERROR was male or female, it sounded the same. 

"*'Vacation'! Error! You have been gone decades!" Ink told her with a laugh, shaking his skull, then looks to his other self, "Looks like you have been making friends with another me. But you were always unwilling to be my friend!"

"*Oh we ain't just _friends_!" Faink growls out stepping closer to Error and wrapping his arm around her middle, "We are _mates_! And _my_ Err is currently brewing! So leave! Come back when _my Mate_ is ready!"

Error almost smiled, Ink looked generally stunned, the first time he had seen this expression since their first few meetings. 

"*Wait! So Error is female right now!" Ink cries out and steps forward on one leg and narrow his orbits, staring at her chest, "Are you sure?"

Faink steps in front of Error and flares his colourful wings out in front of her, shielding the glitch from view. 

"*You dare to insult my Mate!" Faink hisses out darkly at Ink, Error could feel power gathering and growing.

Ink looked highly amused by this and readies himself for a fight. 

Error lightly touches his mate's wings, making his shiver in delight and then took a step back; she went over to the small throne that was in the room, there she took a seat- she knew her mate would not allow her to battle since more of her mana was focused on brewing their shins. 

Error half wonders if she could grab a drink and snacks when the battle already began. 


End file.
